Leviathan: Sketches
by xxxMedeaRosexxx
Summary: Just a small summary. Deryn/Dylan Sharp and Prince Aleksander Ferdinand are on board the leviathan heading towards the Ottoman Empire. A surprise request from Alek gets Deryn/ Dylan to realize her true feelings for him. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Leviathan: A picture for a prince**_Just a small intro. Deryn/Dylan Sharp and Prince Alecksander Ferdinand are on board the leviathan heading towards the Ottoman Empire. A surprise request from Aleck gets Deryn/ Dylan to realize her true feelings for him. Rated pg-13 for later chapters.  
(I might go to four chapters at most, also keep in mind there is a change of point of view and that the book just came out in October. This fanfic is a test run for future fanfics later on)  
Let's begin._

_**Chapter 1  
**_

Alek walked along the great air ship that was the _Leviathan._ His now rubber soles clanked against the metal walkways of the ships spine. The whole crew seemed to be a little on edge whenever he and his men walked about with their "highly flammable" shoes. Until finally to put them all at ease they borrowed some rubber shoes that were necessary if you were to walk along the great ship.

After receiving the shoes Alek decided to head to the backside of the creature or "dorsal" as he learned later it was properly called, and made a quick adjustment to his course to get to his true destination.

Dr. Barlow had requested or rather ordered Alek to make sure the eggs were kept warm and at the right temperature. He was one of the few people who knew what the eggs were for and also one of the few who knew how to read Clanker thermometers.  
Yet he was also required to pilot the _Leviathan's _engines, he usually spent most of his day manning the controls or teaching the other pilots how to operate it.

However lately Alek has been growing more and more on edge as they neared the Ottoman Empire. Just yesterday the captain made an announcement to his crew saying that they were only two days away.

Despite all the ungodly creatures that seemed to surround Alek, he found himself slightly reluctant to go. For the first time in a long while no one focused on his title or fused over him like a child. The crewmen needed him as much as a captain needs his crewmen. He felt himself turning into a solider like them; he almost wished he could just loose himself in all of it and forget his real place in the world.

But he knew he couldn't. And that was the difficult part.

He soon arrived at his destination; he unbolted the metal hatch and stepped inside. The heat from the chamber nearly suffocated him and enshrouded him all over, if it wasn't for the metal lining alongthe wall he would have thought he just stepped into a scorching desert.

He approached the crate and quickly checked the state of the few remaining eggs, the sickly one was looking a little less pale and seemed to be improving, and the other eggs were at the right temperature as well.

He removed his leather jacket and gloves and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, he let the suspenders on his shoulders fall around his waist. He sat down on the floor and stretched out as far away from the heat lamps as possible.

Suddenly a knock came from the door and in walked Dylan.

"Blisters, its boiling in here!" He passed his hand through his sandy colored hair; he looked at Alek and raised an eyebrow.

"Stuck in here again, I see".

They both chuckled a little, and then Dylan walked over and sat across from Alek. He was wearing his formal military attire of blue and black, it suited him well, but Alek knew that like himself he was burning up from all the heat.

"May I ask what's the reason for your…_pleasant_ visit?" Dylan shrugged his shoulders before saying;

"I finished my duties for the day…and I wanted to kill some time before I have to go and become 's servant for another hour." Alek couldn't help but smile. _He's got a point_.

"I see…but why in here of all places?" he looked at me oddly and with a slight tinge of humor said;

"you're not pleased to see me then?"

"Its not that its just-"

"I knew you would be in here and out of my good and fair conscience I decided to keep your bum company". He had a smug smile on his face and made a big show of looking in the opposite direction away from Alek giving off the impression of doing the noblest deed ever committed and not being thanked for it.

"That's very kind of you" Alek said doing his best to just play along.  
In reality Alek knew that Dylan was trying to be a good friend by keeping him entertained on egg duty. A job they both considered boring and tedious and because of Dr. Barlow stressful. Searching for a change of topic he asked Dylan;

" How are you not burning up from wearing that on?" Alek motioned with a finger at Dylan's jacket.  
Dylan glanced down and shifted uneasily, then after a moment he removed his military jacket and placed it and his satchel next to him in a small pile. Like Alek he unbuttoned some buttons, but only the first two and he loosened his tie. For some reason he seemed tensed despite the relief of removing all that excess clothing.

"Are you well?" Alek asked, genuinely concerned for his friend. Dylan smiled wearily and said;

"Aye, I'm just a bit tired is all".

Alek shrugged his shoulders not really believing what Dylan said, but he didn't really feel like pursuing the subject knowing that if something were wrong it would be noticeable or obvious and that Dylan would tell him. Alek shifted his gaze towards the satchel next to Dylan, he noticed a sketch pad sticking out from the top, Curious he asked;

"Can I see some of your sketches?"  
In response he simply pulled it from the satchel and handed it to Aleck. Alek Flipped through it, amazed by the accurate details of all the pictures, from aro-planes and bombs, to ungodly creatures, he even saw a detailed drawing of his old walker when it was still in full use. The last sketch was of the _Leviathan's_ new engines in all its complicated glory.

"You're a really good artist!" Alek exclaimed while still taking in all the images.

"I suppose I am" Dylan said trying in his own way to subtly accept Alek's compliment. Something Alek noticed. _He's not even trying to hide it_.

"Can you draw something besides war machines and these…beasties?" The word sounded odd coming from Alek's mouth, and it somehow caused Dylan to give an abrupt laugh.

"I should be able to".

Alek again examined the drawings, a small prick of envy built inside him. But then he looked at Dylan, his eyes seemed rather far off and pensive, and then suddenly an idea struck Alek obliterating his previous emotion.

"Do you think you can draw me? My father….he never allowed anyone to sketch me or to record my face on a page. He said it was for my own safety in case something like this-" Alek gestured his arm around towards the world in general and his current predicament –happened".  
Dylan looked directly at him, his light hazel eyes meeting with Alek's dark green ones, for a moment Dylan seemed to be scrutinizing Alek's face. Alek shifted uneasily wondering if Dylan was going to reject the idea completely and tell him that his face was either to prosaic or too complicated for someone like him to draw. Alek felt extremely self conscience at that moment; he couldn't stop the faint blush that began to rise to his cheek s.

The heat in the room was only making it worse.

Finally after several seconds, but to Alek it seemed like hours, Dylan nodded to himself and said;  
"I can draw you, that's not the issue….but are you sure about what your asking?"  
Alek nodded understanding the decision he was taking and what it would mean to let himself be sketched by Dylan. Something that his father went to great lengths to avoid. However despite himself, he trusted Dylan even though he was a Darwinist, and he knew that Dylan trusted him even though he was a Clanker. He knew what sketching Alek would mean, but he didn't mind and neither did Alek.  
With a single nod from Alek, Dylan prepared for his new sketch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok just a quick reminder. I do change point of views and that I intend to have more chapters and more spice shall be added. So relax this whole mini fanfic will be done by the end of the week. Then I'll start a new one. I have some ideas…but I want to hear yours as well. So leave a review or comment about it. And I'll try to work it in my scheduale.  
_

_I do not own leviathan or any of its ppl. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2:**

**Deryn pulled out the materials she would need for the sketch. She decided to go with the extra dark **sketch pencil and her unmarked eraser. She needed the sketch to come out as close to perfect as possible.

Deryn then pushed herself closer to Alek; she left one leg extended forward while the other held the sketch pad in place on her lap. Deryn then placed the pencil between her teeth and slowly examined the new project before her.

Alek was running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to keep the red brown locks from covering his forehead. Deryn didn't think the action was necessary in the least bit. In fact, something about his bed-headed and disheveled hair seemed quite endearing to Deryn, and slightly sensual.

Deryn quickly broke away from those fluttering thoughts and put her full attention on the boy in front of her. Alek had his head tilted back, his elbows rested against the floor, his legs extended out beside her. His face almost even with her upraised knee was about a good foot and a half away from her.

Deryn did her best to focus on what he was saying, but all she saw were the recently corded muscles half way hidden beneath his white shirt. She could distinctly make out the blue veins that began from his neck and ran down into his pectorals beneath cream colored skin. She could even identify some of the sweat that started accumulating on top of his collarbone.

Maybe she should have rejected his proposal.

After taking all this information in, he decided to look at her with an expectant face.  
_Barking spiders! I didn't even hear him talking…what did he say? Something about the sketch? Blisters…I have to say something to at least make him think I was paying attention and that I wasn't filling my head with a horde of fanciful yaccum!!  
_

In the end Deryn decided to respond with a small tilt of her chin, she then swooped the pencil from her mouth and poised it over the paper. _Focus…Focus_.

Ignoring his gaze she flipped through her sketch pad to find a new page hoping against hope that he would think that her blush was merely caused by the heat. She cursed the heat; someone somewhere was getting a good laugh out of this. And Deryn didn't like it at all.

"Do you mind leaning forward a bit, I need to get a good look at you face if I'm gonna do this right".  
She made sure that her voice was kept even and fairly masculine and as casual sounding as possible.  
However despite her self, she was unprepared for Alek to lean forward so readily, his face was now merely an estimated nine inches away.  
She felt the air tighten around her, and she felt once again that odd cracking sensation go through. Even though the room was at its hottest, she felt a shiver go down her spine.

And she knew it wasn't out of fear.

Deryn forced herself to stare directly into his eyes and tried her best to appear as non-chalant as she could. Deryn then stretched out her arm and with her fingertips she ever so lightly grazed the side of Aleck's cheek. She tilted his head to the write, explaining that she needed to sketch his outline and that she needed to get a good look at his jaw. This was true…at first.

Deryn didn't really need to do this; she knew his features almost as well as her own. But a small part of her, a part she thought ceased to exist long ago, was now defying her sense of logic and reasoning. It was making her more feminine…turning her inside and out…almost forcing herself to be exposed. Try as she might she couldn't entirely eliminate the thoughts that entered her head. The thoughts that betrayed her…and that seemed to surround her in an effort to suffocate her until she submitted to its will.

She imagined her hand trailing up into his hair and running its fingers through it. She pictured it stroking his chin felling the faint stubble that grew on top. Then she pictured herself, Deryn sharp leaning forward in an attempt to taste his lips.  
In less then a second all of these thoughts passed through Deryn's mind and in another half a second she mentally slapped herself. _I'm acting like a complete bun-rag!!! I've got to get over this._

Deryn then quickly pried her fingers from Aleck's face and began to vigorously sketch his outline upon the paper. His face structure was easy enough Deryn thought during her vigorous sketching, and after a while they started to talk. Taking advantage of the situation she let Alek talk mostly while she listened making the occasional comment here and there. He spoke of his home back in Austria, his parents many interests, his skills in fencing(He made vivid motions with his arms to explain or show a certain move to Deryn, she would then tell him to sit still and quit trying to hurt himself), and he even taught her some more Clanker talk.

In return Deryn shared in vivid description some of her exploits through her life. She told him of the time she flew over all of London on a Huxley, of the times her and her father would sail high into the air in a balloon. She even told him of her brother jasper and how he is also in the military. Everything seemed to be returning to normal at that moment, even though the air was still thick and muddled around her, but not to the point of suffocation.

But every now and then she had to check herself and make sure she didn't let her eyes linger for to long on a single spot. After silencing him for a third time in order to get an accurate sketch of his lips he asked;

"Dylan…have you ever fallen in love?"

Deryn looked up from her work and stared at him. The question was a surprising one; her face didn't even know how to react to it. Taking this as a sign of confusion Alek went on;  
"Its just that…my parents fell in love and went to great lengths to stay together. I'm not really sure what its like to truly be in love with someone. I thought that perhaps you can-"  
"No"  
"w-what?"  
"I just answered your question". Alek blinked, and then said "Oh".

For some reason when she answered in that flat voice, the world seemed to tilt around her. Deryn couldn't really make much sense of it, but did her best to disregard it.

"How can a prince like you not have fallen in love with a lovely lady? Surely they all grab their skirts for you whenever you pass by." Deryn smiled a bit; perhaps a sense of humor could make the situation a little less dense.  
Aleck smiled sadly. Deryn bit her lip.

"Surprisingly, when you're the son of an arch duke and a lady in waiting in a left handed marriage. Your best option is either between a commoner or a very lenient princess".

Deryn swallowed, it was sad really how even your emotions and basic desires can be deprived from you. What was even sadder was all those women knew full well what they were doing and they knew they couldn't afford to marry him even if they wanted to. They wouldn't oppose their parents, and no commoner would ever be aloud to wed with the future arch duke of Austria, not after what happened last time. Pity suddenly gripped at Deryn's heart, she knew it wouldn't help Alek's situation, but it still none the less gnawed at her heart. A strong urge to comfort him suddenly overtook her, however instead of following through with it she repressed it and said;

"Well that's just to bad for them dollies, their all just full of clart anyway, no use in wasting your time with the likes of them" Deryn forced out a laugh.

Alek smiled "That's one way to put it but…I guess your right".

Trying to sound casual Deryn asked "and did none of those skirts strike your fancy?"

"some were…attractive if that's what your asking, but other then polite conversation I never really got close to anyone."  
Then Alek told her of the many women he had known. He described their beauty, their family struggles, and their eccentric personalities. At times his voice seemed detached and dry and at other times it was nostalgic and sultry. At those moments Deryn would feel a slight irritation towards those females, something that Alek was able to notice.

He spoke of the ones with the flowing hair and the petite bodies along with their full breasts. For some reason an odd feeling of falling overtook Deryn, it was as if she fell off a ledge and landed on some sharp grass. The fall hadn't killed her, but it left her a bruise.

"After meeting all of those ladies it occurred to me…they all lacked a certain something…something I could never place my finger on, perhaps it was sincerity or a non narcissistic personality. What I really wanted was for someone to like me Alek not Prince Aleksander Ferdinand of Austria. I wanted the love that my parents had towards one another; a love that shouldn't be allowed but yet none the less exits."

His lips twitched a little, his eyes clearly in doubt of the possibility of something like love to occur.

"You probably think I sound like a…ninny." He laughed, it was a hollow laugh.

Deryn wasn't thinking that at all.

"Personally, theirs no point in marrying someone you don't like. Plus mostly everyone I know got married out of love including my da and mum, I'm planning on doing the same some day…If I can get someone to even look at me."

A comfortable silence surrounded them; the only noises were the scratching sounds of the pencil against the paper.

"What about…a commoner?" Alek let the statement hang in the air, then;

"If I loved her enough….". The air around them suddenly became heavier, the heat seemed to press itself closer to their bodies. The world around Deryn seemed to tilt, she felt as if she were standing up after falling off a steep ledge. Deryn couldn't help but smile.  
Deryn lifted her pencil and held out the notebook.

She showed him her finished work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright. I have now reached chapter three!! Ok for those people out there who don't like….mature content. Then I suggest that you do not read it. Don't worry its not a Lemon scene. Just very reveling, but other than that there is no "Cadillac parking in its space" if you get my meaning.  
Just a small warning.  
By the next chapter you will see the ultimate result.  
This is in Alek's point of view.  
Enjoy.  
_  
**Chapter 3**

Alek gaped at the finished work.

The precision and accuracy of the image astounded Alek. _Is this really what I look like?_

Alek raised his own hand to touch his face now printed on the paper, the angle of his entire jaw, chin and forehead were all exact and had a slight shadow in between them. His hair was left just a tad disheveled. But other than that he looked quite handsome, with all his features in direct proportion.

Yet Alek could see the effects of the recent journey he had just undergone, the evidence of it was etched upon his skin. His eyes looked fiercer and angled; there was a certain shadow on his cheek and faint stubble on his chin. Alek was also able to notice the muscles that have been recently formed along his neck and down into his torso, in Alek's mind it was a sign of growth and strength. It was a wonder how Dylan was able to capture all the details along his veins and neck.

"So…what do you think"

Alek looked up at a waiting Dylan. A strange new feeling over took Alek. It felt like a deeper sense of respect or possibly friendship that seemed to surround his heart and control his emotions. However the description his brain came up with didn't seem like it matched the feeling at all. It was something else entirely.  
Disregarding the thought for the moment he finally decided to answer Dylan's question;

"Lets just say I can see why you boast, this is really excellent Dylan, I've never seen anything quite like it.

"Well of course you haven't, no one else has ever sketched you but me."

They both shared a small laugh, and then Alek glanced at the clock hanging on the opposite side of the room. So far they've been in the chamber for an estimated three hours.

When it fully hit Alek just how long they were in there he instantly felt his sweat start to coat his limbs and the entire heat of the world seem to press on him. Alek had to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Dylan wasn't fairing that well either. Alek had noticed that his cheeks have gone from a light cream to a deep fuchsia and he was constantly pushing his hair back to make sure that it wouldn't get wet from the sweat that seem to almost poor out of him. To Alek, he appeared to be heavily breathing; Alek had noticed before but didn't say anything so that he wouldn't break Dylan's concentration.

Then as if on cue, Dylan suddenly removed the weight from his hands and landed with a solid _Thump_ on the wooden ground underneath.

"Dylan…Dylan!" Alek quickly went to Dylan's side despite the protesting that seem to come from his stiff and unused limbs. He grabbed Dylan's shoulder and shook. Nothing.

"Dammit!" Alek quickly scanned the room for something that could prevent Dylan from dying of dehydration. The satchel that Dylan left earlier was the closest thing he could find, he quickly pried it open to see if there was anything he could possibly use. There was a canteen, Alek thanked god for his find and opened the canteen. There was only enough left for a few mouthfuls, _it should be enough_.

Alek knew that if the body suffered from lack of water, the best thing to do was to give it some more water and take away any excess heat that could cause the body to dehydrate.  
Alek then quickly started removing the rest of Dylan's shirt_. If I'm right, I might be able to relieve him of the excess heat, and then if the water takes effect I can take him to the sick ward immediately. Hopefully with this off it'll be easier too…_

_God wounds._ Alek stared at a loss for words. There seemed to be a thick cloth wrapped around Dylan's upper torso. _So that's why he fainted_. He was wearing bandages, or at least that's what they looked like, they were very tight and they seemed to be preventing him from breathing properly.

Without waiting Alek began to pry them off. _If it's a serious injury they can always be redone later_. But, while he was removing it something else caught Alek's attention, Dylan' figure wasn't exactly what he had expected from a solider. Sure Dylan was thinner and taller than most boys, however it still came to a surprise to Alek when he saw Dylan's flat stomach that hid away some muscle. There was almost no hair present from any place Alek could see, and something about the way Dylan was shaped with some slight curves didn't seem right for a boy. It didn't seem right at all.

Then, when the last piece of fabric came off of Dylan exposing his chest, Alek blushed profusely and looked away.

_No…it couldn't be_. Alek's mind began to race ahead of him, not daring to accept what it just saw.

Dylan Sharp was a woman.

Alek couldn't help but glance back, half out of curiosity and half just to confirm what he just saw was true. He…that is she had a chest, it wasn't prominent, but it was still there. Alek stood over Dylan's body, staring directly down at the undone white shirt and what it was hiding underneath.

Without thinking, he gingerly raised his hand and lifted the right side of the button up shirt, only to come face to face with Dylan's breast. As if by accident, the back of his knuckles slid underneath her breast and it somehow hit a sensitive area for an instant later Dylan let out a slight moan.

That small noise was enough to shake him of his thoughts completely, so he quickly covered the breast over with the shirt fabric and then he clutched at the hair at the top of his head.  
_So..it's true_. And Alek felt sick for it. He felt sick for letting himself be so exposed to a woman, to the point of even crying in front of her. He felt sick for trusting a Darwanists with his own secrets when they can't even tell him their own. But worse of all he felt sick for invading her privacy, and seeing certain parts of her that only her future husband should be able to see. He was nothing more than an idiot and a pervert.

But more than sick he felt angry, used and betrayed. Of all the people he came to know in his life, Dylan was the one he thought could truly be a close friend, someone who wouldn't judge him and would treat him just like any other person.

And now…all of that was gone. He could never be friends with a girl. The thought just seemed so alien to him.

He looked back at Dylan , but instead of feeling angry, used, or betrayed, he felt something else. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, yet exposing nothing. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were tinted pink, her mouth was partially open. Then Alek started to notice the real features on Dylan's face. He saw how her skin was smooth and silky to the touch, how her nose was elegantly refined, and how her lips were supple yet dry.

And then Alek realized, he was against his will attracted to Dylan. And that Dylan was slowly dying from lack of water.

Alek quickly reached under Dylan and lifted her upper body closer to his face. Her closed eye lids were now level with his and only a few inches away. Then he reached for the flask and raised it to Dylan's lips. The water rapidly drained from the flask and into Dylan's mouth. Alek then tossed it aside and placed his now free hand on the arch of Dylan's back. He pressed her closer to him and whispered in her ear;

"Dylan. Please wake up. Its me…Alek". His tone was pleading.

Alek leaned his head back and let out a sigh. He needed answers and the only one who can give that to him was the woman he was now holding. A choking sound escaped her throat, and after that a short intake of breath.

That's when Dylan Sharp opened her eyes.  
_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay. This is the next chapter. It is not perfect but it is adequate enough 4 fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. A. Oh and FYI if you don't like sexual stuff then don't bother reading the next chapter.  
So….enjoy.  
_  
**Chapter 4**

A series of images ran through Deryn's head.

Memories of her past and current life seem to pass by in a blur. She saw yellow flames surround her father, her mother's voice echoing along the halls of her old home, her brother announcing that he was joining the navy. Slowly the images seem to slow down, she saw herself standing in a line of men with her head held higher than the rest, and she saw snow and ice surround the bodies of brave soldiers who died defending the Leviathan. And then from the shadows she saw a figure approach.

He crouched low and surrounded her, Deryn could feel herself slowly suffocating in its embrace, and she felt the figure all around her even though she could see nothing. Then a voice broke through;  
_Dylan. Please wake up. It's me…Alek._

The voice was so deep and so pleading Deryn couldn't ignore it. She felt her conscience slowly awaken and she instantly found herself in another place.

The first sensations she felt came from around her upper torso, it felt as if a great weight was lifted and she was allowed to breathe deeply again. She then sensed an enormous amount of heat that pressed down upon her from all sides. Then she felt him.

Deryn opened her eyes half hoping that her body wasn't lying to her.

Her gaze met with Alek's. His green eyes were scrutinizing her own searching for something that Deryn couldn't see. He was holding her. His body firmly pressed against her own, his face merely four inches away from her's. And Deryn was completely aware of it.

"Barking Spiders! What- what are you-"

"You fainted." His face was so serious and so devoid of emotion Deryn shifted in his arms.

He went on;

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to look there but it couldn't be avoided since I thought that you were-"That's when Deryn realized her chest was completely exposed and pressed against him.  
_  
He knows_. Everything suddenly stopped. All that existed was Deryn and the man who was now holding her. _He knows. He knows. He Barking Knows!!_

Nothing mattered anymore. He knew her secret and he found out in the worst way possible. He had literally _seen _her for who she really was. No longer would anything be the same. His voice had said it all, he was mad; he was disgusted, and quite possibly appalled. Deryn couldn't handle it, the whole situation was too much, she tried to push him away, she wanted nothing more than to leave, she didn't want to see that look on his face.

But he wouldn't let her go.

"Why?"

Just one word and it felt like a hot iron hitting Deryn's stomach. How could she answer? How could he understand? Would it all change if she told him?

"I-I wanted to tell you but-I" For a moment she lost her train of thought as she felt him hold her tighter.

"Look, I always had a dream of flying in the skies. It's all I ever really wanted; the problem was the only people allowed to be in the skies were people in the navy. So..I figured that-"

"If you disguised yourself and joined the navy that you would be able to get on an airship and live your dream?."

"Exactly".

He shook his head; "Even at the cost of your own life? War is no place for a wo-"

"Don't give me that clart, I have every right to serve my country just like the rest of these ninny's. Why should I be denied just because I'm a girl?"  
He loosened his grip on Deryn, she quickly clutched the top of her shirt trying to conserve as much decency as she could.

"You didn't have to open up my shirt, I would have been fine eventually." Deryn looked away from Alek; despite herself she couldn't help but feel glad that at least he knew now. _No more lies._

Still having an exposed chest was something that even she could not tolerate.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had then I wouldn't have…"

He looked away shame faced, Deryn knew he didn't mean to peek in, and that he wasn't trying to be a pervert_, besides it is my fault for not telling him that crucial information_.

Deryn gently raised her hand and touched Alek on the cheek;

Its ok…I trust you Alek. I know you're not that much of a bum rag to do _that_".

He looked up at her, his previous anger seemed to have disappeared, it was replaced with acceptance and a hint of slight regret.

"Where I come from, only your husband should be allowed to see let alone touch you in those…_places_.  
Without thinking, and letting her body move closer to him Deryn said;

"When it comes to you Alek…as long as there's fair warning I don't really mind."

She then let go of her shirt and watched as is fluttered down her ribs exposing her midsection but surprisingly covering her breasts.  
Alek lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at Deryn swallowing hard. His cheeks began turning a dark shade of pink as he tried to keep his eyes from traveling. After a minute or two he still didn't look at her his face completely unreadable, Deryn was starting to feel rather foolish and was beginning to raise her hand to re-button her shirt. That whole time waiting she didn't know what to expect, she wasn't even sure if she wanted him to look at her in that way, they were friends now despite the whole Clanker and Darwinist war they were friends, would this indiscretion of hers be the cause of their friendship ending? Deryn didn't want to think about that.

"Is Dylan your real name?" Aleck choked out suddenly, still looking away.

"Its Deryn..Deryn Sharp". Of all the things he could have said he simply asked for her name, _odd_.

"Deryn" he whispered the name more to himself then to her, an electric wave passed through Deryn's body as he said that word, it somehow felt right the way he breathed it out from his lips.

"It's a very nice name, I like it" He shifted his gaze to Deryn "It suits you".

This more then anything surprised Deryn, of all the things he could have said he ended up complimenting her name. _Unbelievable._  
"Your not going to yell or get mad at me for lying to you?"

She locked her eyes with his, the question seemed to confuse him and after a moment he tilted his head to the side and simply responded;

"No, its not your fault you had to resort to such methods to fulfill your dream, and I'm not one to judge anyone else for acting against the system. Besides…its not like your any different than before, I mean its just your gender that's different not you.." He trailed off and paused he shook his head;

"What I'm trying to say is I…understand why you did this even though I'm completely against it. And I sort of get why you didn't tell me before. It's not every day you admit to a Clanker that your secretly a girl." He smiled awkwardly to himself and looked again at Deryn.

At this point Deryn was at a loss for words. Not only had he accepted her for who she was he even forgave her for lying to him. It was even more then Deryn could ask for, no longer would she have to hide who she really was in front of him and worry about what he might think. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes, but instead of letting them fall down her face to show Alek just how relieved she was she leaned closer without a second though and firmly planted her lips on his mouth.

It was foolish on her part to even touch him at this point, something she was well aware of, but it didn't seem to matter anymore, nothing seem to matter anymore, not her position as a solider, not her issues with her mother, not even doctor Barlow's blasted eggs!


	5. Chapter 5

_My bad you guys, I realized that Alek came to terms to quickly with what happened in the last chapter. So I had to make him suffer. Plus I realized when it comes to sexual stuff, its much more interesting to hear it from the girls P.O.V.__  
_  
Chapter 4

Perhaps it was the fact that a girl was kissing him, or the fact that her shirt was partially undone, or the fact that the heat in the room has completely robbed him of his common sense, but Alek didn't immediately pull away.

Did he expect to find out his best friend was really a girl? No. Did he expect to be kissed abruptly by her? Also no.  
And yet that's what was happening at the moment.

Alek's entire thought process and emotions had completely shifted when he found out about Dylan…no wait Deryn's little secret. Above all things he was hurt, confused, and somewhat angry at her. It was her fault he was experiencing this completely knew feeling, and yet the new feeling for him was of course extremely awkward. It took all of his skills as a diplomat and patience as a fencer to accept Dy- Deryn for who she was. After all, it didn't matter what Deryn was, she was still his friend, and now- a-days a friend like Deryn is extremely hard to find.

However all his patience and understanding would count for nothing, since she decided to take it upon herself to kiss him on the lips.

At first, when they made contact, he wasn't fully aware of what occurred. Until his brain could finally registered the feeling of soft lips against his own, they felt in…good. That is something Alek had to admit, and since his brain told him that what he was feeling was indeed very pleasant Alek's own body decided to respond of its own accord.

He lightly moved his lips gently against her own taking her top lip in between his lips, and letting his mouth gently explore the unfamiliar and yet very sweet territory that was Deryn Sharps lips.

That's when his senses returned.

Alek quickly pulled away, the kiss itself couldn't have lasted for more than five seconds, but it was already one second to many for Alek.

"What—what…are you..? Alek stammered.

When Deryn pulled back her eyes went wide, her mouth slightly parted as if to say something, and a clearly undisguised blush spread over her face.

" I'm sorry..I—I-I…didn't mean for that to happen". Deryn looked away from Alek , letting her fingertips gently graze her lips, clearly at a loss of words to describe what happen.

Alek was also in an equal predicament.

So not only did he just find out his best friends a girl, he also found out that in some form she's been harboring feeling for him.  
How did she expect him to respond to that? Did she expect him to say _Yeah I've had feelings for you to_!  
He would never be able to say that.

Although…Alek had to acknowledge that the kiss they shared…was pleasant. And if these were normal circumstances he would have continued. But as any person should know, when you make out with somewhat who at some point was a different gender (or at least pretending to be) it brings into question the other persons sexuality. And Aleksander was sure of one thing, he liked girls. He may not be sure about his future place in the world, or the diplomacy's of other nations, but there was no debating that he was in fact attracted to the opposite sex.

Rubbing his neck, in an attempt to clear his thoughts he turned his eyes again to the source of his current discomfort.

From what he saw, she faired no better. He wasn't entirely sure what she was thinking, but her eyes seemed somewhat troubled as they stared sideways, to look at anything but him. She was sitting up straight, her shirt still unbuttoned, unable to contain himself he lowered his eyes to her torso. Her skin was smooth and glazed with sweat. Seeing her exposed like that, breathing heavily from the heat and partially sweating, with her face slightly flushed with pink. The sight would have been to much for any man to handle. It was already to much for Alek.

It took all of his self control to not go over to her and hold her in his arms. With this little thought of intimacy Alek was at least able to come to the conclusion that despite Deryn's current situation with the army, he still found her extremely attractive. And…that was…okay. _She's a girl so it should be okay_.

Reassuring himself that he wasn't homosexual was one thing, but admitting that he liked her was another. He couldn't in good conscious become…affectionate, with a girl unless he knew for sure exactly how he felt about her. He just wasn't that type of guy.

Deryn hadn't changed, she was still the same person, just...different gender, but she would still like the same things and hate the same things as she use to. She hadn't changed; just his opinion about her had changed. _So maybe I do like her…and that's okay_. For some reason this thought caused him to smile slightly.

During that entire inner debate with himself he hadn't spoken a word, and Deryn was just as reluctant to break the tension and the silence. _Time to change that_.

Alek went closer to her, he reached out his hand and gently let his palm rest on the side of her face. Not expect that Deryn flinched a little, but when she noticed the look in Alek's eyes her previous action seemed so…well…stupid.

It was like Alek was seeing her for the first time, he wasn't looking at her as if she were a solider, or a darwanist, he was looking not at Dylan, but at Deryn, as if she was all that mattered to him.

Alek knew that what he was about to do, would be extremely frond upon by some people closest to him, but at this point he didn't really care.  
Without waiting he closed the distance between them, letting his lips brush up against Deryn's.  
Who was of course, at a complete loss for words.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the last chapter. At least that's what I'm hoping for. I'm planning on another semi continuation of this. It will take place after the war. I'm uploading this in celebration of the most recent release of the second novel (It took me 6 hours; by I read the whole thing, so awesome!). After I post this I'm going to go back and edit my work in its entirety. I noticed a lot of typo's and grammatical errors earlier and I would like to change that. This is written in Deryn's point of view, and she does in no way belong to me, and neither does Alek or the rest of Leviathan, its all courtesy of Scott Westerfeld._

Chapter 6  
_  
_ Deryn Sharp had gone completely mad.

That was the only logical explanation for what was happening right now in front of her. That was the only explanation for all the feelings running through her head and body. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. She was mad. Completely cracked in the attic.

It didn't matter though, it didn't matter if Deryn was wonderfully and gloriously mad, all that mattered was living in this insane moment and letting it happen. Allowing herself to be overcome with anything and everything, being as exposed as she possibly can be.

And it was all this barking Clanker's fault, Prince Aleksander.  
And Deryn kissed him all the harder for it.

She ran her fingers through his hair, allowing her lips to once again taste Alek, his lips were soft, but demanding and somewhat tangy and salty, an interesting taste that sent Deryn's heart fluttering. Slowly she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to meet with hers, like two wild animals meeting for the first time.

His hands started to run up her sides, his fingers lightly touching her bare skin, until they approached her breasts.  
Alek however did not stop; his hands gently cupped one of her breasts while his other trailed to her back, supporting her with his strength.  
When Deryn felt him squeeze she let out a muffled moan and pulled away from his lips. She needed to breath, this was all so much for her, she could feel her heart racing and her labored breathing, Alek was panting as well.

Unexpectedly he started to gently kiss and nibble her neck, his head slowly lowered and lowered until he reached her collar bone, lightly biting and suckling the exposed skin.

Deryn heard herself moan and pant harder; she let her fingers trail down his spine and stomach, until quite suddenly she found herself flinging his shirt halfway across the room.

Soon enough bare flesh met flesh, it was electrifying, her whole body was tingling from the abrupt contact of Alek's tight and firm skin. Their bodies seem to mold into one, she could feel all the hardened muscles of Alek's stomach and arms.

Her fingers slowly trailed down his spine, causing him to arch his back and pull away from her skin, he groaned slightly then went back to exploring the mysteries of Deryn's body.

When he finally reached her breasts, his tongue began to gently play with her erect nipple, causing Deryn to claw at his back. This prompted him further, with one hand he roughly massaged one breast while using his mouth to lick and suckle at the other one,

"A-Alek…".

The moment Deryn whimpered his name, she felt him tense and quicken his pace, until she let out a small cry from her lips as he roughly bit down on a very sensitive area.

"Did I hurt you?" He lifted his head and stared deeply into her eyes, a look of worry written all over his face.

"I don't know what came over me…when you said my name I just…lost control."

He leaned in closer lightly pressing his forehead against hers "I'm sorry".

Deryn wasn't sure what made her do it, maybe it was all the intense insanity and ecstasy coursing through the room, maybe it was this barking heat, or maybe it was because Deryn actually…enjoyed it.

She pressed her lips lightly against his ear "Alek…"

Her tone was embedded with such tenderness and with so much lust that it even surprised Deryn how much she wanted him to continue.  
Passionately, Alek kissed her, letting his hands trail along her stomach and spine. Enraptured, Deryn failed to notice his hands reach her trousers and quite expertly unbutton them.

When it finally occurred to Deryn what he was doing, he felt his fingers trail along the inside of her upper thigh. Surprised she let out a gasp, the heat of the moment was addling her brain, she made no attempt to stop his fingers as they slowly tailed up and into her most sensitive area.  
" If you want…I'll stop." Alek murmured into her ear, his eyes hidden by his now damp and disheveled hair.

Deryn considered her options, if she had in fact gone insane, then allowing him to continue would be the most logical thing to do, not to mention the most pleasurable.

But was it right? During this whole ordeal it had not occurred to Deryn just how far she wanted this to go, the consequences could be indeed dire if they went any farther then now.

This decision rested on her, Alek would accept either option, she knew that, but if he continued Deryn guessed that he wouldn't be able to stop.  
Because that's how boys are, reckless and passionate, the worst thing for any female to be completely overcome by.

With a small sigh, as if sealing her own doom "We…should stop".

The words came out harder then expected, and her whole body was reacting negatively towards it, she felt her back arch higher and her hips buck forward, her attempt at trying to pull away.

What she hadn't counted on was Alek's finger still being so close to her womanly area, she felt her most sacred, most sensitive area, slightly brush against the very tip of his finger.

Deryn saw Alek's eyes go wide with wonder as he felt the area, wet for him.

Deryn deftly looked away unable to stare into his eyes, she wasn't sure why exactly; it just felt like he had stumbled upon something private of hers like a diary, or her naked body. Which thanks to Deryn he had already seen a part of.

She then felt his lips lightly touch her neck, still holding her he huskily said "I'm flattered that you find me so…_pleasurable_." She felt him smile against her skin.

She let out a small laugh "Even in this situation your still so barking posh."

She then felt him stroke her area, the effect on her body was so strong that she felt herself buck and release a high whimper.

"At least, let me make sure your finished"

Then quite smoothly he slid to fingers inside of her, Deryn let out another small cry, she pushed Alek closer to her chest, embracing him as hard as she could, while pressing her cheek against his cheek, as she began to pant into his ear.

His fingers started to go faster establishing a rhythm that Deryn's hips were more then willing to comply with.

The sensation was all to much for her to bear, she bit down on Alek's lower neck in order to stifle the cry that escaped her lips as she reached pure bliss.

In that one moment her body felt suddenly light, as if she could fly and fall at any moment. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was still on the leviathan, still holding on to Alek as if he were going to disappear.

She moaned as she felt his fingers slip out, now completely wet, he quietly re-buttoned her pants and lifted his face to stare into her own.

A small smile graced his elegant features as he looked into her eyes; they were filled with so much warmth and strength that Deryn could hardly look away.

"We'll be lucky if no one heard that." He chuckled slightly.

"You weren't so quiet either, at least I tried to keep quiet."

Figures Clankers were both loud on and off the battlefield,.

"It's a shame really, I like hearing that side of you". His voice lowered somewhat, becoming once again warm and husky. "But you didn't have to bite me that hard you know…"

Deryn then noticed the small bite mark she had made on Alek's lower neck.

"Don't worry about that tiny pinprick, I'm pretty sure it'll fade in a day or two…"

That's when it occurred to her, something that the crazed madness and the heat had caused her to forget, he was going to leave. This might be the last time that they will ever be alone together.

The realization had also occurred to him as well for in that moment they both simply embraced each other as tightly as they could.  
She heard him whisper "I won't forget this, I'll do whatever I can to see you again".

She found herself saying "I know", the words sounded hollow, as if they came from some other cross-dressing ninny on an airship.  
They pulled away from each other, despite the room being almost above boiling, she already missed his warmth. He began to fetch his shirt while she began to readjust her wrappings. After a few minutes of wrapping until she was finally satisfied with the outcome, she re- buttoned her shirt smoothening all the newly revealed wrinkles.

It took some effort for her to stand up, the ordeal had left her weak in more ways then one. With Alek's assistance he was able to clasp her arm and hoist her up. They each checked the others appearance, she adjusted his collar while he fixed on her discarded tie and dropped suspenders.

When everything appeared to be in order, they both stood there gazing into each others eyes, neither one moving, there were so many things Deryn wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words. Alek was the same, until finally he raised his hand and gently brushed the hair away from her face, and deftly kissed her on the forehead.

When he pulled away Deryn felt the crackling along her skin, she suddenly felt very cold.

She saw his arms drop and his back turn, he started forward towards the door.

"Alek! Wait!" she ran forward, and before she knew it she was in his arms again, kissing him as hard and as passionately as she could.

He responded with wrapping his arms around her and lifting her into the air, she felt herself spin and set back down before he softly pulled away from the kiss.

"At least say goodbye you daft bumrag." Deryn murmured into his ear.

Alek pulled away and smiled up at her,

"Goodbye, Deryn".

Then he let go of her, took two steps back still looking at her, turned, and was soon out the door.

Deryn then couldn't support the weight of her own body and quickly sat down on a crate. Letting the tears and sweat roll down her face.

Damn this blasted heat.


End file.
